familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Finger Monkey
The Evil Monkey, also known as the Finger Monkey is the former hated pet of Chris Mcfinnigan that used to live in his closet. Biography Starting as early as "Dammit Janet!", The Evil Monkey lurked in Chris' closet and became his nightmare monster. In the middle of the night, The Evil Monkey would bust through the closet doors and dramatically point at Chris in anger. Chris lived in endless paranoia of that thing and often couldn't sleep and didn't even dare enter his closet. Chris' parents, and everyone else around him never believed his stories about The Finger Monkey, so none of them did anything. In the episode "Hannah Bannana", Chris finally proved the existence of the Finger Monkey to his family by manning up, entering the closet, beating the snot out of it, tying it up, and dragging it's mangled, restrained body to the living room. Much to the astonishment of his family, the monkey was real and they sure felt silly. When the monkey retained conciousness, he got the chance to explain who he was. As it turned out, The Evil Monkey was actually a good guy, who only wanted to be friends with Chris. The two of them soon bonded and lived with each other like father and son, much to the jealousy of Peter. Their friendship eventually caused a rift between Peter and Chris. Eventually, The Finger Monkey had to leave, and he abandoned Chris, never to return again. Except for multiple times later. In "My Little Brother", The Finger Monkey comes back in town for a visit to teach Chris how to stop being a Brony. In "Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date", Taylor Swift sang a song called The Boy in the Giant Tux, about an annoying boy she dated named "Chase Gifford", a not-so-subtle stand in for Chris Griffin. One of the things she mentioned "Chase" doing was talking about a chaotic neutral panda who lives in his closet. This is a loose parody on the evil monkey who lives in his closet. Episode Appearances *Dammit Janet! *Fore Father *Neighbor Pains *Missionary Impossible *Ready, Willing, and Disabled *The Sandloss *And the Wiener Is ... *Breaking Out is Hard to Do (Asian Version) *Model Misbehavior *North by North Quahog *Fifteen Minutes of Shame *Brian the Bachelor *Jungle Love *Petergeist *Stewie Loves Lois *Prick Up Your Ears *Saving Private Brian (Islamic Version) *Long John Peter *It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One *Mad Mex (Mexican Version) *Breadlosers *Former Life of Brian *Blue Harvest (Star Wars Version) *Play it Again, Brian *420 *Hannah Banana (First Major Role; Leaves the House) *Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (Star Wars Version) *Road to Germany (Position Copied) *My Little Brother *Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date (Indirectly Mentioned) *Peter's Sister *Family Guy Through the Years (1960's Version) Trivia *According to the DVD commentary for "Hannah Banana", Danny Smith wanted to make Monkey's real name Gunnar but the other writing staff refused as they couldn't take the name seriously. *The Finger Monkey appeared in the The Cleveland Show episode, "BFFs", where he and Peter come to save Cleveland and The Guys from getting raped by a gang of hillbillies. *Over the course of the series, there have been three alternate versions of The Evil Monkey, that are of different cultures and/or races. In "Breaking Out is Hard to Do", there was an Asian monkey, in "Saving Private Brian", there was an Islamic monkey, and in "Mad Mex", there was a Mexican monkey. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Running Gags Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Good Category:Monkeys Category:Spooner Street Neighbors Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Mcfinnigan Family